Dean Pelton's office
'''Dean Pelton's office' is where he is supposed to be handling the daily administrative duties of his position at Greendale Community College. It's rare that Dean Pelton is found to be actually working in the office as he is usually goofing off, making announcements on the PA system or trying to figure out what outfit he should wear for the study group's benefit. Its first appearance was in the Season One episode "Football, Feminism and You" and has been prominently featured on the show throughout the rest of the seasons. It was also featured in a series of Community webisodes entitled "Dean Pelton's Office Hours". Appearances Season One *"Football, Feminism and You": The office is first seen when Dean Pelton and Pierce decide to team up to create the new school mascot, the Greendale Human Being. *"Environmental Science": Pelton is seen watching a Dalmatian video on Youtube which leads to his fascination with the animal. *"Investigative Journalism": Pelton is trying on a dalmatian costume in his office. *"The Science of Illusion": First appearance of dalmatian decorations in the office. *Contemporary American Poultry": The Dean is shown eating chicken fingers in the office when Star-Burns complains about losing the fry cook job. *Modern Warfare": Jeff goes "Rambo" in the office with a Paintball gun and shoots the Dean in the forehead. Season Two *"Dean Pelton's Office Hours": Dean Pelton's office appears in a three part online webisode series. *"Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design": Dean Pelton prints out evidence in his office that Jeff has been faking one of his classes. *"A Fistful of Paintballs": Dean Pelton has the paintball paraphernalia used in the previous paintball competition stashed away in his office's closet. *"For A Few Paintballs More": Dean Pelton's office is taken over by Dean Spreck and turned into the home base for him and This City College Storm Troopers when they invade the Greendale campus during the annual paintball competition. Season Three *"Biology 101": Looking to be more serious in his duties, Dean Pelton tries to establish his authority over Sgt. Nunez and Vice Dean Robert Laybourne by calling them into his office and giving them a verbal dressing down. An air duct with Ben Chang inside later crashes onto his desk. *"Documentary Filmmaking: Redux": While attempting to create a masterpiece for the new GCC commercial, Pelton's office becomes trashed in the process when he turns it into an editing room for his project. *"Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts": Shirley and Pierce make their pitch for Shirley's Sandwiches in the office. *"Basic Lupine Urology": Professor Marshall Kane and Lt. Colonel Norbert Archwood have it out over the yam incident in the office. *"Course Listing Unavailable": Chang presents his list of security enhancements (written in crayon) in the office. *"Course Listing Unavailable": The first appearance of the closet that holds all of Dean Pelton's outfits. *"First Chang Dynasty": It's shown that Chang has redecorated Dean Pelton's office with a giant throne. Season Four *"Alternative History of the German Invasion": Pelton summons The Germans into his office and informs them that they broke Greendale's rules about celebrating one's own ethnic traditions on campus. This is also the first appearance of a framed photo of Jeff in the toy soldier costume from Regional Holiday Music behind the Dean's chair. *"Advanced Documentary Filmmaking": The Dean is interviewed for the "Changnesia" documentary Abed is making in the office. *"Basic Human Anatomy": The Dean switches bodies with Jeff in the office and later looks up Leonard's school record for Annie and Shirley. *"Advanced Introduction to Finality": Jeff's graduation ceremony is planned in the office. Season Five *"Repilot": Jeff sees Dean Pelton shredding documents related to a student who is suing the school. *"Introduction to Teaching": Pelton meets with Jeff after a student riot and tells him of his plan to put him in charge of a "Save Greendale Committee" to improve campus life. *"Basic Intergluteal Numismatics": Pelton receives a phone call from the "Ass Crack Bandit". *"Analysis of Cork-Based Networking": Pelton meets with Annie and Buzz Hickey to discuss the formation of a new bulletin board oversight committee. *"G.I. Jeff": Dean Pelton's office appears in animated form when Jeff imagines he is in a G.I. Joe inspired reality. *"Basic Story": While helping Dean Pelton to clear out his office after Greendale is sold to Subway, Abed discovers a map hidden behind an old picture which leads to Borchert's lab. Season Six *"Queer Studies & Advanced Waxing": Richie and Carl proposition the Dean with a position on the School Board. *"Laws of Robotics & Party Rights": Convict "Willy" meets with the Dean and Jeff by telepresence in the office. *"Basic Email Security": The Dean discovers the school has been hacked on his office laptop. *"Advanced Safety Features": The office is filled with Honda products. *"Grifting 101": The payoff to Professor DeSalvo is done in the office. Design Dean Pelton's office Bioloy 101.jpg Dean Pelton's officeS1.jpg Dean Pelton's office Pierce making himself comfortabl.jpg Dean Pelton's office.jpg Dean Pelton's closet.jpg S06E04-Dean_Pelton_in_office.jpg 6x7_Main_photo.jpg 6x9_Hush_money.jpg The Dean meets his dopple-Chang-er.png Dean Pelton's office Chang's throne.jpg The office has a rectangular layout and is connected directly to the administrations office through a side door which also serves as the main entrance. The office has a dalmatian themed decor stemming from Dean Pelton's fetish and the animal's image can be seen on several posters and a few statuettes. Additionally, the office is furnished with a desk, two visitor's chairs, several file cabinets, a couch and a small table and chair set. A large map of Greendale is prominently displayed behind Pelton's desk. The office has a large closet which Pelton uses to house his numerous costumes and outfits. Category:Places Category:Craig Pelton